wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Torch(VanquishedHydra4844)
Appearance: Torch has bright orange scales with darker orange overscales and a lighter peach colored underbelly. He has painted, bright pale green markings on his face. His wing membranes are golden orange, like the inside of a peach, with various tattoos on them. His claws and horns are a dark brown color, and his eyes are a bright, intelligent yellow. Backstory: Darkened Skies: Torch, along with his sister, Spiral, his friend Whirlwind, and Whirlwind's son, Sulfur, met Wildfire and her friends while they were patrolling. After asking the four dragonets a few questions about what they were doing there, Whirlwind flew back to the barracks, and Sulfur signaled that they should go. Torch made small talk for a few minutes with Ray, and said that maybe he would see them around later. Later, Torch was helping his mother, Emerald, with her business at the market, along with Wildfire, who was sitting in the fireplace that they had in their stall to stay out of the way, when one of the SkyWing princesses, Flare, stopped by the stall to say hello. Torch smiled sheepishly, and waved. Ray turned yellow and laughed, causing Torch to be embarrassed. Torch asked Flare how she was doing, and Flare said she was doing fine, but that she was only there to escape Sparrow's paranoid talons. Torch told her that it was all right for her to be there, and that he didn't care what the Royal Family thought, to which Emerald glared at him about. A few minutes later, Flare moved on to the next stall, and Kindle, the Colonel of the SkyWing armies stormed up to the stall and mocked Torch and his mother, then stared at Wildfire for several minutes, before Ray asked her what she was doing there, turning a bloody red color. Kindle merely sniffed haughtily, and snarled that if it were up to her, she would have kicked the "dirty, moons-cursed lizards" out of the kingdom a long time before, to which Wildfire stormed out, and asked Kindle if she wanted to have a mouthful of Wildfire's fists. Kindle shook her head and hissed that she didn't, fear and hatred in her eyes. The colonel moved on, leaving Ray glaring in her direction, with Wildfire standing next to her, Wildfire's claws digging smoking gouges into the stone below. After Merlin was kidnapped and given to Kindle, Torch, along with Whirlwind, Indigo, Ray, Shadowender, Coldfront, Wildfire, Spiral, Merlin's father, Fulmar, and Wildfire's great-great grandfather, Petrichor, also known as Iron-claws, went to rescue him. They got to the cave where Merlin was being held, and Torch helped knock out the guards, while Wildfire and Ray went into the cave to get him out. There were several more guards in the cave, and while they were all busy fighting the guards, Kindle came into the cave. Torch was the only one who spotted her, and immediately leaped toward her, blasting fire in the older SkyWing's face and killing her, not knowing that Merlin was watching, horrified. Merlin avoided Torch for two weeks afterwards, and Torch felt bad about it. Relationships: Wildfire: Torch likes the firescales SkyWing, and believes that she will do whatever it takes to save Pyrrhia, and the SkyWing tribe, even if it means killing Queen Sparrow to do it. He enjoys Wildfire's fiery personality, and wishes she could live with him and his family. Ray: Torch enjoys the SeaWing dragonet's company, and finds her comments and observations about different things funny. He wants to get to know Ray better, and wishes he had more time with her. Shadowender: Torch likes Shadowender, but doesn't really know him that well, though he tried to make friends with the NightWing. Coldfront(VanquishedHydra4844): Torch finds Coldfront to be extremely snarky, but still enjoys him, as he can be the same way. He tried to make friends with the SandWing IceWing hybrid, but all his attempts thus far have failed. Emerald: Torch loves his mother, and does whatever he can to help her when he is around. He sometimes regrets his decision to become a soldier, because it takes away his time with Emerald. Indigo: Torch has a good relationship with his father, but, like with his mother, wishes that he had more time with him. Spiral and Teal: Torch really enjoys having his sisters for company, though he gets annoyed when they tease him. Vortex: Though we don't see Torch interact with Vortex in the story, it is assumed that due to the relationship that he has with the rest of his family, his relationship to Vortex is much the same as his other family members. Jacinth: Torch has an extremely good relationship with his grandmother, and idolizes her, wanting to be like her when he is older. Whirlwind: Torch looks up to Whirlwind as a role model, and idolizes him, much like he does his grandmother. Whirlwind's Family: Torch considers Whirlwind's family to be an extension of his own. Sulfur: Torch considers Sulfur to be a friend, and enjoys talking to him. Pyrope, Freefall, and Robin: Torch enjoys the triple-headed SkyWing's company, and finds the way that they finish each other's sentences amusing, going so far as to try it, though he always messes up when he tries. Merlin: Torch hates that Merlin was abused by his mother, Kindle, and wants to protect him at all costs. Princess Flare: Princess Flare is Torch's secret lover, and an adopted, semi-honorary member of the Spectral Clan. However, since the Royal Family would not like it at all if they found out that Flare and Torch were meeting each other, the two have continued to see each other in secret. Queen Sparrow: Torch detests how conceited and irritatingly cruel and paranoid the SkyWing queen is, and tries to avoid her at all times. Amber and Ram: Amber and Ram may be the only members of Torch's family that he has a negative relationship with, as they verbally show their disdain for Torch and his family on a regular basis. Kindle(not canon): Torch detests Kindle, due to the SkyWing Colonel's treatment of him and his mother, as well as her comments about his family. He was elated when she died. Trivia: * Torch personally killed Kindle. * Torch hates seafood. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)